


一左马-午夜

by baiye



Category: DRB - Fandom, Division Rap Battle, Hypnosis Mic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye
Summary: 春梦梗，原作向，ooc，雷的请关闭
Relationships: Yamada Ichiro/Aohitsugi Samatoki, 山田一郎/碧棺左马刻
Kudos: 15





	一左马-午夜

春梦梗，ooc，雷的请马上关闭，谢谢合作。

一郎part

山田一郎躺在床上，手机还循环播放着今日麻天狼和mtc对决的现场视频。碧棺左马刻的声音透过手机屏幕传过来，听起来比跟自己比赛时要更开心。

那又如何，我们现在确实是仇家的关系。想到还依赖着自己的两个弟弟，山田一郎把手机扔在一旁，呆望着洁白的天花板出神。如果没有那件事情，我们还能够像以前那样吗？

也不知道左马刻现在在做些什么，输了比赛，就算是亚军，他也不会去和队友庆祝的吧。这么一想那家伙从以前就是这样性格别扭，不知道以前的自己是怎么忍受下来的，他现在的队友也都是怎么样的好人才能和他相处亲密。

按照左马刻的脾气，该不会有什么肉体关系吧，一郎意识到自己居然在胡思乱想。不行，对只是rap对手的前辈臆想太过失礼了，他们只是左马刻的队友而已，是我的不对。想到这里，他决定赶紧睡觉，明天还要带二郎三郎去玩呢。

房间里静悄悄的，一双修长光裸的腿踏在他床边。“一郎，来做吧，你想做的，对吧？”左马刻低声这样引诱他，头发梳到额头后面，上身穿衣着那件他再数着不过的黑色皮衣，下身只穿着一条内裤，半褪着露出润滑过湿漉漉的屁股。

是两年前的左马刻先生！一郎想要惊叫出声，却发现自己使不上力气，喉咙像被掐住了一样发不出任何声音。左马刻修长的腿迈上了床，隔着裤子用下身在他的跨间摩擦。

左马刻！一郎在心里唤着这个名字，他的异色瞳里在黑夜里闪着不清晰的情愫，而在他身上动作的人自然把他忽略，自顾自玩弄他逐渐起反应的下身。

左马刻把一郎的裤链拉开，摸着内裤里那根已经半勃的东西，俯下头，鼻子喷出的热气洒在上面。“是吗？一郎你也长大了啊一郎，不会再是秒射的处男了吧。”说完一郎就感觉性器被温热的洞包裹，左马刻含住了那根开始熟练地吞吐。

左马刻一向很擅长做这事。一郎躺在床上，艰难地支起上半身，他的双腿依旧无法动弹，左马刻和他身形差不多，整个人趴在他大腿上用力，他没办法推开。他低头看着，半勃的东西在左马刻灵巧舌头的抚弄下完全硬起来，抵住上颚，想要往更深的喉咙里去。

左马刻就在这时候放开了他，一郎正想要发问，从嘴里滑落出来的性器涨得发疼，左马刻正用臀肉摩擦它。“想要插进来吗？小鬼，已经完全准备好了哦。”

一些温热的液体从接触的部位滴落下来，一郎知道那是被体温融化了的润滑液，湿答答地低落在他的耻毛上。而左马刻根本不等他回答，扶着性器对准自己的后穴，借着重力往下坐。

左马刻，你真的是个荡妇。一郎依旧发不出任何声音，尽管他的阴茎硬得不行，左马刻的里面柔软温暖，又被润滑液弄得湿漉漉的，舒服得他想开口来场痛骂。为什么，不是说了要和我决裂吗，现在算是什么东西，简直就像被这个碧池当成按摩棒那样。

一郎的大脑融成一团糊浆，左马刻依旧无视他的挣扎，坐在他的身上摇晃着身子，仰着头不停地发出舒服的浪叫，汗水沿着他好看的脖子滑落。“一郎，一郎，你好棒，我好喜欢……”他居然还会喊我的名字吗？一郎终于感觉到自己的双手也来了点力气，他抓住那柔软的臀肉揉搓，左马刻因此叫的更加放浪。

一郎看着左马刻在自己身上不停地上上下下，体位的缘故他可以很清楚地看着自己那根东西被左马刻吞吐进身体的景象。一开始没有插进去很多，左马刻还撑着床一点点吞吐，龟头被勒着舒服得他马上就要射精，奇妙的是尽管很久没有做，他依旧忍耐着没有射精。

可能是习惯了被插入的状态，也可能左马刻再没力气用手撑着床，一郎察觉到左马刻渐渐把自己那根吞得更深，最后在重力的帮助下完全吃了进去。被温热的地方完全包裹着的感觉很好，一郎发出了满足的声音，尽情享受着柔软的甬道提供的服务。

左马刻看起来就快要高潮了，一郎却还没有尽兴，我可不是以前那个小孩啊，他不开心地想。他不知道哪来的力气，在左马刻的屁股离开自己阴茎的那瞬将人推倒到床上，调换了两个人的位置。

一郎又迫不及待地插进去，左马刻后穴还是很湿软，穴肉紧紧地缠着他的阴茎。该死，这样，简直就像是，还在被深爱着那时候一样。高潮来临的时候一郎闭上了眼睛，加速在那湿热的洞里抽插，精液一股股地被射到左马刻身体深处。

一定很难清洗吧，但是左马刻没有拒绝，他继续呻吟着，双腿紧紧地环着一郎的腰肢，把所有的精液一滴不剩地吞到自己的身体里。

“一郎，一郎……”他听到左马刻这样说，这种带着点霸道又诱人的声音逐渐远离自己而去，身下的温度也正极速退却，他慌忙睁开眼睛。

二十五岁的左马刻被他压在身下，情潮还没有完全褪去，他的眼角正淌着泪水，那双与他对视的双眼是他熟悉的猩红色，但此时露出的却是愤怒与不解的情绪。一郎还没来得及说些什么，这个刚才还只是在手机屏幕里出现的人开口。

“混蛋伪善者一郎，你他妈从老子身上下来！”

……

山田一郎猛地睁开眼睛，大口大口地喘气，房间里静悄悄的，房门也好好地紧闭着，他身体周围的床是冷的，并没有第二个人出现过的痕迹。意识到这点他掀开被子，果然看到了床上的痕迹，丢人，都多大了还梦到前任在梦里高潮。

为什么会梦到他呢，像个小孩子一样。一郎认命地用纸巾擦干净床上的痕迹，手机暂停正好留在mtc惜败的画面上，看到左马刻略显挫败的表情，他却怎么样也开心不起来。

左马刻，你等着，下次我一定要亲手打败你才行。还有，不要再出现在我的梦境里了，你这个人。

————分割————

左马刻part

还是输给了寂雷先生啊，碧棺左马刻躺在床上，不甘心地想。虽然半决赛如自己所愿打倒了一郎，但那家伙那副完全没有要服输的模样还是让他开心不起来。

铳兔和理莺在决赛后就各自忙活去了，谁知道他们是不是跑去哪儿过甜蜜夜晚了，左马刻翻了个白眼，在床上来回翻滚了几圈。睡不着……好久没做了，干脆来自慰好了。

左马刻一向是行动派，他两三下把裤子脱光，双手抚上垂软在腿间的阴茎，动手摸了几下。似乎没什么反应，他骂了一声，从床头取出一个避孕套，套在两根指节上，摸到自己后面。

想点什么好，他脑海里不停回放着，那些和自己上过床的男人女人。也许是不久前才战斗过，山田一郎那张脸突然浮现在他脑海，还是17岁的跟在自己后面叫“左马刻先生”的小处男。

操，左马刻随手把避孕套丢在地上。真倒霉，比赛输了，自慰都还想到那个伪善者，一下子兴致全无，他决定好好睡一觉，明天去找个看不顺眼的家伙打一架。

嗯？臭小鬼怎么会出现在我的房间里，还是那副处男模样的打扮，看着就来气。在某些方面左马刻脑袋转的飞快，他很快意识到现在自己很可能是在做梦。因为睡前自慰失败，现在梦里就出现了这个讨人厌的小鬼头。

讨人厌吗？倒也不是，在左马刻的印象里，十七岁的一郎还是相当可爱的，会跟在自己身后甜甜的喊自己的名字，做爱也很顺着自己的心意。他忍不住想欺负眼前的这个小鬼，既然是本大爷的梦，当然要按照本大爷的兴趣来。

“喂，小鬼，你给我过来。”可惜他现在根本无法动弹，他的身体很疲惫，大脑却兴奋着，说出来的话语听起来很遥远，也不知道一郎接收了多少。下半身已经开始起了些反应。一郎走到他床边，红着脸看他。

“左马刻先生……你看起来不太好。”一郎小心翼翼地说着，像是害怕左马刻会突然把他赶出去。真的是处男啊，左马刻头都大了，春梦就不能来点更爽的吗。

“我想抱你，左马刻先生。”一郎一边说一边脱自己的衣服裤子，得到了默许的回答便解开左马刻的裤子。左马刻穿着睡裤，很容易就被扒开褪到膝盖的位置，内裤还没有脱，他已经能感觉到一郎灼热的视线停留在自己的双腿间。

“左马刻先生，你讨厌这个吗？为什么不说话呢？”一郎的舌头贴上了他的腿根，湿热的软物在大腿上留下一排排水渍，左马刻觉得痒，但他没法反抗，也不打算反抗，一郎舔弄着他的身体各处，却偏偏略过内裤包裹着的地方。

该死，舔我的下面啊，左马刻想要骂人，小鬼却完全不理他，无视他的欲望继续在他的身体各处揉捏和舔弄。在左马刻再也受不了的时候，一郎猛地扒下了他的底裤，性器一下子弹出来，前端已经冒出了一点淡色的液体。

“还没有碰好地方就已经变成这样了吗，好厉害，左马刻先生真的好厉害。”一郎看上去很开心，他是发自真心的，没有带一点讽刺的真心赞美，这让左马刻呼吸急促，想要快一点，想要这个小鬼插进来把自己的后穴搅得乱七八糟，想要被记忆里那根足够粗大的阴茎插到舒服的浪叫。

“不要着急，会受伤的。”一郎的手指摸到他后面，涂了大量的润滑再往里头探。一郎的手指骨节分明，修长而又灵巧，在里头一点点地把甬道撑开，把更多的润滑送到更深的里头。“左马刻先生，把我的手指咬的好紧。”他听到一郎越发沉重的呼吸声，手指还在自己的身体里不停摸索，很快就摸到了好地方。

左马刻感觉自己身体狠狠地颤抖起来，他居然被小鬼用手指搞到干性高潮了，我是个婊子吗？他想要捂住脸，无奈他的身体现在确实是沉浸在梦里，只能够任由本能继续了。他想喊一郎快点插进来，但是梦里的一郎就和现实的那个一样令他生气，用手指继续摸着前列腺，就是不把已经硬得青筋暴起的东西插进来。

“左马刻先生，你希望我插进去吗？”一郎一脸期待地看着左马刻，异色的眼睛里闪着那种让他无法拒绝的光芒。左马刻听到自己的声音从很远的地方飘过来，听不真切，大概是快一点之类的催促。

他很快被如愿以偿地填满了，一郎的阴茎直直插入了他身体的深处，被强行打开的甬道很快容纳了它，紧紧地缠住不让它退出去。“左马刻先生，不要咬这么紧，我没办法动了。”臭小鬼倒是会说，天知道你吃什么的长个这么大的鸡把。

一郎抱着他的腰用力地抽插，左马刻感觉自己几乎要被操到昏过去，剧烈的快感和疼痛席卷了他的身体。死小孩插起来毫无章法，时而每都磨不到好位置，时而又抵着最敏感的地方不停地冲撞。

“左马刻，左马刻……我喜欢你”他听到一郎这样说，一遍遍低声喊着他的名字，跟个白痴一样，谁要你喜欢了。但他还是尽力把腰抬得更高去配合一郎抽插的动作，那根东西很快就在他的身体深处一股股释放。

等到一郎把完全垂下去的阴茎掏出来，左马刻才感觉到有什么液体从自己的屁股洞流出来，他知道那是一郎的精液。射了这么多吗，到底积攒了多久啊这个小鬼，他得意得忘记了这只是个他一厢情愿的梦境。

左马刻闭上眼睛等待着一郎熟悉的索吻，却没有等来，他听到的是一声可以算作惊讶的呼声，睁眼看到那张讨人厌的脸。这不是才在半决赛打倒的那张脸吗，他为什么还咬着我的项链，而且一副大汗淋漓的模样。

左马刻想抬腿踹，却踢了个空，他从床上弹坐起来，时针指向凌晨三点，四周空无一人，只有他的手机屏幕还闪着，打开一看是不知道什么家伙发来的骚扰信息。

妈的，做了一场糟糕的春梦，睡醒只觉得身体更空虚了，果然应该去找个人揍一顿。不，去池袋揍那家伙一顿算了，把那张伪善的脸打爆，就不会再梦到了。左马刻愤恨地想。


End file.
